


Idealist

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: Killing Arvis wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be.
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Kudos: 14





	Idealist

Seliph looked at the Emperor Arvis' lifeless eyes.

This was the man who killed his father and married his mother.

This was the man who made them live life of orphans instead of nobles.

He knew what anti-prince faction was doing and he did nothing about it.

He knew what Loptrian cult was planning and he did nothing about it.

Only so he could achieve his dreams. His so called _utopia._

But as his blood dripped from Tyfring, Seliph find himself unable to fully hate him.

Because he knew when the war was over he could be just another Arvis.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so please correct me if you find any grammar mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem and any characters from said game.


End file.
